


A Story To Tell

by Selena_Guardi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena_Guardi/pseuds/Selena_Guardi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is for @Mychakk without whom this chapter would never exist. Because I stupidly thought my idea wouldn't be good enough to actually write more than a few sentences. I should have known myself. I can make any thought into a 5 page essay, especially Sherlolly.</p>
<p>So here you are, the next day. Enjoy :)</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Man, what a party last night, huh?“

„Yeah, it was crazy. And I finally got Tracey to make out with me. I’m telling you, that skirt she was wearing. Damn.“

„Yeah, but have you seen Anne’s shirt today? Earlier she dropped a book in the hallway and bend down to pick it up and I could basically see all the-“

„Guys! Come on. Just try to be a bit more respectful, okay?“ John intervened shooting Dave and Jack a disapproving look.

They were standing in the school’s hallway making the most of their short break before the next lesson began. Looking back at John Dave only shrugged and Jack laughed punching him playfully in the shoulder while Sherlock didn’t seem to be following the conversation at all. He was deeply focused on the chemistry book in his hand.

„Oh look at you. Mr. Womanizer has become monogamous and suddenly we all have to change?” Jack teased him.

“Yeah, just because you have a girlfriend now doesn’t mean we can’t have any fun, right?” Dave added.

“And if I remember correctly you and Mary left quite early yesterday. Did anything fun?”

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell,” John only replied with a smug smile.

“Ooooh, so you did have fun?”

“I walked her home, that’s all.”

“If you say so, mate,” Jack said winking at him.

“Well, if I ever get Anne to go out with me you will hear all the details,” Dave swore.

“Anything else would be a shame!” Jack agreed.

They both laughed again.

“Remember what I just said about respect, guys?” John tried but they didn’t seem to listen.

“I think we should get going. The next lesson starts in five minutes,” Sherlock suddenly spoke up looking at his watch.

“Oh yes, and being late to chemistry would be so bad,” Dave shot back grimacing.

“I’m never late to a clas-” Sherlock answered confused.

“Of course, you’re not,” Jack cut in. “But then again you have never talked to a girl either. So…”

“I don’t see the connection between the two,” Sherlock replied his nose crunched.

“And that’s why you will never get laid.”

“Guys, come on. Let’s go to class,” John threw in looking a bit worried.

“Man, Sherlock, you’re so focused on your chemistry, the only way you would ever get a girl would be if you drugged her,” Jack suggested earning a clap on the back from Dave.

“Yeah, I mean, who would ever wanna go out with a nerd like you.”

“Molly,” Sherlock said suddenly.

“You mean Hooper? We’re not talking about doing homework together. We’re talking about, you know what…” Dave whispered.

“Yes, Molly,” Sherlock only repeated. “In fact I stayed at her place just yesterday night when you were wasting your time at that stupid party.”

“Wait what?” Jack asked his jaw dropped.

“No way!” Dave added.

Even John looked at Sherlock in surprise.

“Her Dad is out of town and we were working on a lab project until late and then it was raining heavy and there was no bus anymore. So, one thing let to another,” Sherlock recounted shrugging slightly.

“Man I didn’t think you had it in you!” Jack screamed punching Sherlock in the side.

“Yeah, I’m impressed man,” Dave added nodding, “and I bet Hooper is quite something. I mean, she’s a bookworm but still waters are deep, am I right?”

Luckily for Sherlock the bell rang that moment and they had to run to make it to their respective classrooms in time.

John wouldn’t let the issue drop though and while they were setting up their experiment he leaned over to Sherlock and whispered.

“You slept with Molly? And you didn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t sleep with her,” Sherlock said not looking up from his exercise sheet.

“But, you said…”

“I never said I slept with her. I said I spent the night at her place. You just assumed.”

“But the guys.”

“It’s not my fault when people make wrong assumptions, is it?”

* * *

“Why would you tell people that you slept with me?”

Sherlock was pushed face first into the row of lockers he was standing in front of. He hadn’t known that such a little person could possess such a strength. Rubbing his forehead he turned around slowly to face Molly.

“I never told anyone that I slept with you.”

“Then why is everyone talking about it?” she demanded her face red with anger.

“I just said that I spent the night at your place and maybe they assumed…” Sherlock explained looking to the floor.

“Oh and you didn’t feel like correcting them, is that it?” Molly spit out stepping closer. “Well I did!” she added pushing a finger into his chest.

“But…”

“What? Did I destroy your image as a lady killer?” she asked her voice dripping with sarcasm. “I’m terribly sorry.”

“I’m sorry,” Sherlock whispered not able to look at her.

“What?” she said surprised by his sudden change in tone.

“I’m sorry. For not correcting them myself. I didn’t mean to … spread lies,” he admitted looking at her sadly, “I just. They were making fun of me and… it was stupid.”

Picking up his bag he started to walk away but Molly caught his wrist.

“They were making fun of you?”

Suddenly all her anger was gone and it was replaced by genuine concern and empathy. She knew only too well what it meant to be made fun of. She had been on the receiving end of people’s jokes for years. She didn’t want that to happen to anyone, especially not Sherlock, even if he had acted like a complete idiot.

“It’s nothing,” he shrugged.

“It’s not nothing.”

“It’s just. The guys, they were talking about girls. And John has Mary now and I don’t know, they said I could never have a girl. And I thought I could tell them that you and I… I don’t know. It really was stupid. Because I think we’re friends,” he said looking at her for a reaction, “and I like you, a lot, and now you probably hate me. And I understand if you don’t want to spend time together anymore. And all because they said these stupid things. And I just… wanted to prove them wrong.”

Looking at him for a while Molly suddenly smiled. Taking his hand she squeezed it gently.

“It’s okay. I don’t hate you. And next time you stay over we make sure you have a real story to tell,” she said winking at him before strolling down the hallway leaving an utterly confused Sherlock behind.


	2. I don't care what others think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for @Mychakk without whom this chapter would never exist. Because I stupidly thought my idea wouldn't be good enough to actually write more than a few sentences. I should have known myself. I can make any thought into a 5 page essay, especially Sherlolly.
> 
> So here you are, the next day. Enjoy :)

"She said what?"

John couldn't believe what Sherlock had just told him as they walked to school the next morning.

"Are you sure you understood her right?" he asked carefully.

It wasn't the first time Sherlock had misinterpreted something someone had said. Human interaction wasn't really on his list of strengths.

"Yes, I am quite certain," Sherlock answered staring blankly ahead.

"Wow, that's...,"

John didn't know how to finish his sentence. But somehow Sherlock seemed to understand.

"Yup."

"So, are you two dating now?"

"What?"

Sherlock stopped abruptly staring at John.

"Well, you know, that's what people do... normally," John shrugged looking back at his friend.

"Is it?" Sherlock asked.

Tilting his head to the side he weighed this new piece of information before continuing his quick stride towards the school.

* * *

Standing in front of their lockers a few minutes later John scanned the corridor for his still quite new girlfriend. Spotting Mary with her usual friends he smiled broadly and waved her over. He didn't know if Sherlock was okay with him sharing the whole story with her but he needed to tell someone and Mary would kill him if he kept this thing a secret. The man himself had someone gone completely mute and stood like a frozen marble statue unmoving beside him, his face a blank expression.

"Heeeey!" Mary chirped kissing John soundly on the mouth.

"Hey," John returned smiling at her.

"Hey, Sherlock!" Mary said nudging him slightly with her elbow. "What's up?"

Still not moving Sherlock just gave her a side glance before rolling his eyes at the two of them.

"Moody morning?" Mary whispered at John entwining her fingers with his.

"When isn't he moody?" John replied chuckling slightly.

"You know that I can hear you, right?" Sherlock hissed without looking at them.

"Oh come on, Sherlock. Don't be like that," Mary teased him, "You're having double chemistry today. It must be a great day for you. And after that we can," she added snuggling into John's side, "maybe meet in the courtyard for a little walk during the break."

Knowing exactly what Mary meant John beamed from ear to ear. Suddenly sitting through double chemistry with an over-enthusiastic Sherlock beside him seemed a small price to pay.

"Could you please keep the PDA to a minimum. Thank you," Sherlock only growled as he glanced at them for another moment.

"Okay, Grandpa," Mary said sticking her tongue out at him.

But she did indeed step a bit further back from John. She knew that the two of them had been best friends since childhood days and that John going out with her was a big change in their dynamic. And she liked Sherlock. He was a weird fellow but underneath all the scowling and cold remarks there was a big heart. And she knew that it probably wasn't easy sharing his best friend with her now. But he had never tried to interfere and she respected him for it. He never let it show but she thought Sherlock actually liked her as well, on some level, in his own peculiar way. Trying to take the focus off the two of them she tried to think of a topic they could all talk about.

"So, have you started on your history revision yet? I don't know how we're supposed to remember all these facts."

"Easy. Mind palace," Sherlock said tapping a finger to the side of his head, "It's an easy enough memory technique. I never forget anything."

"He's not kidding," John added, "ask him what he had for lunch on the second Tuesday in fifth grade."

"I don't remember everything," Sherlock corrected, "only the useful bits. Lunch for example, usually isn't useful."

"But everything else?" Mary asked genuinely interested.

"Yup."

"Wow! How does that work?”

“Like I said it's a simple enough memory technique. I could explain it to you some day.”

Mary smiled to herself. She had successfully changed Sherlock's mood.

“Yes, I'd really like that,” she said, “I try anything that will get me through this history test.”

Laughing she turned to smile at John again who immediately smiled back. Focusing on Sherlock again she asked:

“So how about we all meet this weekend to study and you can show me that technique of yours?”

But Sherlock didn't seem to be listening anymore. Instead he was staring blankly ahead at something behind John and Mary. Without a warning he suddenly pressed his bag into John's arms, brushed past them and walked so quickly down the corridor that it nearly was running.

“Okay, what did I do now?” Mary asked John who looked just as confused as she was.

Looking after Sherlock John stood on his toes before letting out a small laugh.

“It's not you,” he said grinning, “I just think there's something our brilliant detective needs to do.”

Pointing to where Sherlock was heading John showed Mary what or rather who had caught his best friend's attention. Molly Hooper had just walked into school and was on her way to her locker.

“Wait? Molly? Is he? Are they?”

“Shhh, just watch,” John calmed her not taking his eyes of the two.

Sherlock reached Molly just before she got to her locker pretty much blocking her way.

“Oh, hi Sherlock,” she said happily.

As Sherlock didn't say a word but simply stared at her a manic expression on his face Molly started to be a bit worried.

“Are you okay? Did something happen?”

Slowly taking a step forward she wanted to reach out to him but was nearly swept off her feet as Sherlock darted forward. Taking her face in both hands he pressed his lips to hers. Taken by surprise Molly nearly lost her balance but found herself securely fixed to Sherlock who now had one hand on her lower back pulling her closer to him. She couldn't have fallen even if she had wanted to. And maybe that was a good thing because as she fully realised what was actually happening her knees started to wobble slightly. Flinging her arms around his neck she pulled herself up standing on tiptoes now kissing Sherlock back with just as much eagerness as him. She let her hand travel up into his curls and she felt Sherlock pulling her even closer as if only an inch of space between them would be unbearable.

Emerging from their kiss a few moments later Sherlock kept his hands loosely on her hips while Molly still had her arms around his neck. Molly's pupils were wide as saucers as she smiled shyly up at him. Sherlock guessed he didn't look much better as he caught himself smiling as well.

“What was that for? Still trying to show off in front of everyone?” Molly asked.

“What?”

Sherlock took a look around and suddenly realised that quite a few pupils including his best friend John and Mary who were making big thumbs up at the other end of the corridor were watching the two of them. He hadn't realised that kissing a girl in the school hallway might draw some attention. But then again he didn't care much. Shrugging a bit he looked back down at Molly a soft smile on his face.

“No, I don't care about what others think.”

“Oh?” Molly said, “So then what was that kiss for?”

“I think I just wanted to say thank you,” he whispered feeling his face grow hot.

“Thank you? What for?” Molly raised an eyebrow.

“For yesterday. For understanding. For... being you,” Sherlock concluded tucking a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear, “because you are incredible.”

Staring up at him Molly was lost for words. Biting her lip she felt her eyes fill with tears.

“Wait! What have I done wrong now?” Sherlock exclaimed evidently confused.

“Nothing, absolutely nothing, you idiot!” Molly replied smiling broadly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Flinging herself at Sherlock she kissed him again, this time slower and deeper, the world around them somehow vanishing as he lifted her off her feet. And they didn't stop. In fact they kissed so long that even the most curious students around them that had blatantly been staring before lost their interest.

A tap on Sherlock's shoulder brought both of them back into reality after quite some time had passed.

“Oi, we should be getting to class,” John said only barely able to keep form laughing.

“Yeah, and could you please keep the PDA to a minimum,” Mary added chuckling.

“Oh,” Molly said blushing as she disentangled herself from Sherlock who only stuck out his tongue at Mary.

 


End file.
